villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Jester of chaos/Knight of Cerebus - Discussion and Suggestions
This is a character that dramatically changes a lighthearted settings tone to where it’s a serious and often if not always dark story. This must be like what all are categories are supposed to be constant with this character. Guidelines: 1. They are hardly if ever comedic. Of course there are very rare exceptions namely if their gimmick is that of a clown or jester in which that is simply part of their gimmick itself. This cannot distract or lighten the mood. 2. There are very few if any of these within a story or said media and if you have had one it is much harder to have another one later due to a couple of reasons. One is the show itself often becomes darker thus the standards are raised making it harder to standout enough to truly count. The other reason is that the audience in general isn't as easily shocked and at times even expect more like them. 3. This is not simply a Dark character it has to be unheard of on how dark like a serial killer in My Little Pony or similar very lighthearted media. 4. If they are the first villain they generally set the standard to where only if the all the other villains are lighthearted do they count since it shows that this character is darker than the rest. 5. If the tone of the series is already getting dark/serious gradually then it becomes very unlikely the show is going to have one later. 6. This villain type must ultimately contrast to the current setting of the story and their very presence darken it as a result. This feels strange and is previously unheard of within the setting. As said before this must be constant with the character and once you have one it's harder to get another one due to a new tone generally following after this particular character first appears. Some forms of media by sheer definition will never have one: Action - If just a straight up action show you are already meant to take it seriously so it’s not going to be out of place enough. Horror - Already dark so like the first never going to be out of place. Science Fiction - In general meant to be serious. Drama – You are supposed to take it serious to begin with. Fantasy - Depends in all honesty but if it is focusing on adventure like Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter then no. If like the original Dragon Ball which was lighthearted and focused on comedy then they can have a one. First Person Shooters - These are in general are not lighthearted. Comics - In general no these often have vicious characters who commit atrocities especially in two of the most well-known comic companies Marvel and DC. Villains that are not Knight of Cerebus despite what some think: Him - Yes Speed Demon is dark but he fails due to it not being constant in his appearances. While he creeps out characters within the setting part of that might be due to him being a cross dressing demon within a kids show not always due to his actions. This and later suffers villain decay where he becomes less menacing. Bowser - He isn’t constantly dark and menacing. This combined with arguably setting the standard means he isn’t a true Knight of Cerebus. Darth Vader - Star Wars is not lighthearted as a whole rather the opposite it’s very dark. Not long into the first film we see a world destroyed. There are plenty of others but these are just a couple examples of who aren’t this. If you need help judging a character I can help with provided I know the story or series. By the way don’t expect the argument “TV Tropes counts them so they count” because not only is it is a poor way to argue their status as one due to it being spammed we have our own standards. Now I hope this has made the category a bit clearer. Now if you have any suggestions on a new name, have a suggestion on how to rewrite what the category page itself says or productive comments in general please write them below. Category:Blog posts